Never forgotten
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: So this is about Alex and Izzy, also about April and Jackson. Please read and tell me what you think. Also I don't have any rights to the OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't hate, read and review!**

She looks across the OR and sees Jackson look back. His lips start moving but she cant hear anything his is saying. "What?" She asks waking up from my daydream.

"Help me find the bleeder!" He yells urgently. She looks down and see the patient bleed out. April hurries up and starts sifting through the chest.

"Found it, right here!" She says and begin to stop the bleeding. "Bleeding under control." She says after a minute.

"Pressure stabilized," Jackson says. "Good job April," he says to me. I take a deep breath and regain my thoughts. Jackson grabs an intern to close up as Bailey watches. "April can I talk to you." Jackson asks and pulls her aside.

They scrub out and walk town the hallway. "So what happened to the engagement ring?" He asks.

"He called off the engagement after the way I acted when I thought you were dead. I told him that I was just coming to tell him that I couldn't marry him." Kepner tells Avery.

"Well Kepner, I know this may be a little soon. Do you want to come with me to the funeral?" He asks. "I know that you don't like funerals so I thought it would be better if you had a shoulder."

"That would be nice." She says. "I am not sure about you but I am going to be here a while so I will meet you in the locker room." She tells him.

"No worried I have a reconstruction in twenty minutes." He tells me. "It's going to be okay." He reassures me. He leans on close and kisses April softly. "Got any where to be?" He asks as he pushes her against the on call room door.

"Not unless I get paged." She says slip back into the on call room and he locks the door. He slowly lifts up her scrub top when her pager goes off. "Damn," she says and picks up her pager. "I got to go, 9-1-1 in the ER." She says. She kisses him one last time and double times it to the ER. "What do we got?" Kepner asks the paramedics.

"Sixteen year old, female, went into a seizure during basketball game. Fell off the top of the pyramid and landed in the band section." The paramedic tells her.

She was beat up bad, blood everywhere. She had a drumstick impaled in her abdomen and a flute stuck in her eye. "That's my daughter let me through!" She heard a women yell. April motioned for them to let her back.

"What is your daughter name?" April ask her simply. Normal the paramedics have this taken care of but they are not on good terms at the moment.

"Arielle Jamison, she told me last night that she is pregnant." Her mom says.

"Stephanie, page peds and get a consult ASAP." I tell her. "Mrs. Jamison, you are going to need to wait here while I give your daughter the best care I can." She says to her. I roll her back into Trauma Room 1 and start the exam. "The flute is impaled farther then I thought. Page Shepherd," She tell her. "Page Avery," She tell her.

"What's wrong Kepner?" Alex asks as he walks through the door.

"Sixteen year old, she is pregnant with a drumstick impaled in her stomach." She tell him. Avery walks through the door. "Push your surgery, I need that OR." She tells him. "Stephanie where is Shepherd?" Kepner ask her.

"I am here." Shepherd says as he walk through the door. "Thank you Kepner I can take it from here." He says and pushes April out of the way. They take Arielle and head to the OR. She looks over at Jackson angrily.

"It's okay, he just hasn't been in the OR much since Bailey was born. But on the upside, the on call room is still empty." Jackson tells her and steps in closer. They rush to the on call room and April locks the door behind us. He pushes her down on the bed and takes off his scrub top and rips off hers and toss it. "I have really missed this." Jackson says as he kisses down Aprils bare stomach. A few hours later she roll off of him breathing heavily.

"I should probably go, my interns are probably ruining the Emergency Room." She tells him. Kepner get up and grab my bra and put it on. She pick up a scrub top and put it on.

"That's mine," Avery says and takes it off of me. "I know it looks good on you but I don't think your size small will fit me." He says. April put her scrub top on and stumbles out of the on call room and run into Bailey.

"Good, Kepner and Avery, follow me. Today we are introducing our new pediatric surgeon." She says to them. They follow her into the waiting area by the nurses station. Without warning Arizona quit and Karev stepped up as leading surgeon but they hired an extra hand.

Owen was standing waiting for everyone at the top of the stairs. "Okay everyone, I want to introduce our new pediatric surgeon. Doctor Isabel Karev."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two, please enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you think... Ps I might bring George back later because I refuse to believe that he died even though he did.**

Alex looks up as Izzy walks down the stairs in her scrubs. "Is that your sister or something?" Jo asks.

"No, that's my wife." Alex confesses. "What the hell!" Alex yells. "Why didn't anyone bother to tell me!" Alex yells.

"Calm down Alex, I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how." Izzy say. She walks up to Alex and his face is redder then an apple. "Alex believe me, I left so I wouldn't be a burden to you." She tells him. "I finished my infers up and residency. I came back for us." She tells him.

"I didn't know you were married, I'm sorry Doctor Karev." Jo says to Alex. "And I am very, extremely sorry Doctor Isabel Karev." Jo says to Izzy.

Jo runs off leaving them standing there alone. "What the hell, I was a train wreck after you left me. I am just starting to scrap what I have left of my dignity and you show up!" Alex yells.

"Alex, here me out. I tried calling but your number changed. I was planning on coming back anyway because I have something to show you." Izzy says.

"Well, what is this something?" Alex asks, still clearly pissed.

"I can't show you right now but maybe after this shift. Just come with me to my apartment and I will show you." She says. "Now can we be professional and get back up there?" Izzy asks.

"Fine, I have a neonatal surgery in an hour. You can scrub in." Alex says. "But just remember, this is my hospital and my OR." Alex yells at her. "Did you beat it?"

"I'm in remission." She tells him. "But that's not what I need to tell or show you. Alex I understand your pissed , but you must no be too pissed because you never sent my lawyer divorce papers."

"Not that pissed!" He yells. "I was so pissed, I didn't send the divorce papers because I don't have the money to file for divorce. Unlike some people I have med school to pay off!" He yells in her face.

"Alex stop you are making a scene. Lets just be professional and you can yell all you want tonight." Izzy tells him.

"No Izzy, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Every one night stand has been pitiful. Every girl I have been with since you has been a sham. I have only wanted you." Alex confesses. "But you blew it. Everything we had! I was happy having you, I didn't care about the cancer!" Alex yells.

Alex would have continued to yell except his pager went off. He took off running and Izzy followed him. "Doctor Karev, I don't know what happened." His patient Jennifer says. "It just hurts really bad." She cries.

"Okay, Jennifer, this is Doctor Isabel Karev, she will be assisting me today in surgery." He explains to her. "We are going to get you into surgery now. Where is Vince at?" Alex asks her.

"He is at the hotel getting stuff for me." Jennifer tells him. "Please get a hold of him." She begs.

"Doctor Isabel will get right on that. Jennifer I need you to take a deep breathe and remain calm. I am going to prep you myself." Alex tells her. "Doctor Karev, contact Vince for me." Alex says as he rushes her out of the room.

"So Doctor Karev, is she your sister or something?" Jennifer asks him between trying to breathe and screaming.

"My wife," he admits. "We had a falling out two years ago and we are here to focus on you not my love life." Alex tells her. "Now take a deep breath Jen, next time you are oh here you will be a mother." He says to her. Alex may have such a rotten personality, and be a dick ninety-eight percent of the time, but when it comes to his patients he really does care.

They rush Jennifer into the OR and Alex starts scrubbing in. "Vince is upstairs with an intern, he will be down in a moment." Isabel tells Alex.

"Splendid," he replies. "Jennifer, Vince is getting changed into his scrubs then he will be in here." Alex told her. "You are going to feel some discomfort but do not worry. I will do my best to keep you and your baby safe." Alex tells her. When Vince comes in Alex begins to explain. "There is no time to do this surgery in utero. I am going to take the baby out via Caesarean section, after that we are going to clean him off and take him into the next room. While I am operating on your child Doctor Isabel will finish sowing you up and get you into recovery." Alex tells them. "Scalpel," Alex tells the scrub nurse.

Alex applies a bit if pressure and makes a two inches deep incision on Jennifer's abdomen. "Okay, here it is." Alex says as he reaches in. When he pulls the baby out there was no crying. "It's a girl." He told them.

"Can I see her," Jennifer cries out. "Is she okay?" She asks them.

"Jennifer, everything is going to be okay. Doctor Karev his going to fix the holes in her heart and fix her cleft lip as promised." Izzy told her as she finishes the stitches. After she is finished Izzy goes and scrubs out. April walks up behind Izzy and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Izzy, you have to tell him everything. If you don't nothing will ever be the same." April tells her.

"I know, I will tell him tonight." She says calmly. They both take a deep breath as they exit the OR.


End file.
